New experiences
by Pinklamasmhp
Summary: Ari just got told she's a witch, but it just so happens she is already 17 and has no knowledge of wisardry at all! She is being forced to go to Hogwarts, but it may be better than what she expected when she meets a hott redhead on her way there.


Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, places, objects, ideas or spells that you may recongnize from the amazing works of J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot and any added characters you do not recognize from the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: without further adu, here is chapter one,

La vie est dure, that means life is hard in french. That saying is all i felt when my parents told me, after numerous annoying letter carrying owls started to bombard our house, that i was a witch. They had been neglecting it for three years and i guess they just broke down and had to tell me. My parents and i dont really get along as it is but now i have to go away for a whole school year to go to wisarding school, when i know absolutely nothing, and now i'm not talking to them. The only thing i do is come down stairs for tutoring lessons about magic, so i don't go to Hogwarts and be completely lost. So far i have learned through 'standard book of spells volume 5' and half of the sixth one. My dad says that i'm doing extremely well and only have a few more days of tutoring before i am done. Only two more weeks until i leave for Hogwarts.

2 weeks later

_ring ring..._grrrr...The alarm clock is so annoying when it is six in the morning and you have gotten absolutely no sleep because of your forboding of the next day. Getting up, I dress myself and go down stairs with my trunk.

"Excited for the day, love?" my dad asks in a warm tone. I just gave him the cold shoulder and sat down at the breakfast table and began to eat my cereal and orange juice. "Come on, sweety, you're going to be gone for a school year, could you please at least say something to us before you go?" he says and sits down next to me at the table.

"Please, Hun, you haven't talked to us ever since we told you, we thought you would be happy," Mom started, but I interupted her.

"Happy? you seriously thought i would be happy to leave all my friends and not be able to tell them why i was leaving or where or even how to get in touch with me! and you also thought i would be happy about having to make new friends and start leading a whole new lifestyle apart from what i was brought up learning?Happy is definatley NOT the word i would describe my feelings, how about depressed, pissed off, or just freakin' annoyed? hu, guess you never thought of those feelings did you?" by the end of my speach I was standing up and full out yelling with a tone of such hatred i never thought i would feel towards my parents. I stromed out of the kitchen and ran to my room and started to cry. Why did life have to be so difficult? What had i ever done to deserve this?

"Hunny, if we don't leave now you will miss your train, now lets go," i hear my dad shout up the stairs obviously a little pissed at my tantrum. The ride to the train station was completely silent, mostly because both of my parents were afraid if they said anything i'd blow a fuse again. i enjoyed the silent ride, considering i didn't want to talk to either of them. We arrived and i grabbed my trunk and just left the car without saying a word to either of them. As I glance at my ticket I realize that I have no idea how to get to platform 9 3/4, considering that this wasn't a regular platform. i decide that the best idea is to go to platform 9 and hope for the best, in other words hope to catch someone who was also going to Hogwarts. I just sat on my trunk and waited. It was 10:45 and i was told, by persons i would not like to mention, that the train left at exactly 11:00. Just as I thought about that a large redheaded family came towards where i was sitting. The one who must ahve been the mother came up to me. She looked at my trunk and then at me in confusion.

"Excuse me, not to be rude or anything, but where are you going?" the mother asks me and I stared at her wondering what to tell her. She must have noticed my tension because she then said in a hushed tone, "Oh, is this your first time going to Hogwarts?" My tension left immediately after she said that and i nodded.

" I thought i was never going to see anyone going there and be left here," I say in relief and smile. The mother laughs and puts a hand on my back and leads me over to her children.

"These are my children, these two are going to Hogwarts as well." she pointed to a cute red-headed boy and a red-headed girl, "This is Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny," she said this and points at her sons and daughter and I smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi, I'm Ari," as I said this the mom glances at her watch.

"Oh we better be going, we only have a few more minutes, Ari, Ron'll go with you and show you how to get in. I am going to go first with Ginny, then you two can go. Alright, come on Gin." She took Ginny's hand and they sped towards the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10 and dissappeared.

"So, your new, eh? a little late don't ya think?" George says in a joking fashion.

"Ya, not to mention this will be my first and last year at a wisarding school," I say trying to make light of my saddening situation.

"Thats insane," the twins say together.

"Thats bloody brilliant if you ask me, it'll be loads of fun outside of potion, transfiguration, history of magic, charms, astronomy, and divinations," Ron says and gives a this-takes-alot-of-effort-to-think-about look.

"Wait...isn't that all of our classes?" I ask looking somewhat confused.

"Ya, like i said you'll have fun outside of them." We all laugh at this comment.

"Well, we have to be going now...and it looks as if you do as well, bye," Fred says and then a loud popping noise occured and they we gone.

" Alright, just leave...it's not like i care," Ron says to thin air as if the twins were still there. "Oh , nevermind. Okay so all you have to do is run at the wall," I gave him a look ok worrying, "it doesn't hurt, don't worry."

"Well thats reassuring, 'just run at the wall, i promise it won't hurt'" I reply and laugh, "okay i'll go first and then if i hit the wall and die you can save me, alright?" Ron smiled and I noticed that it was definately one of his best features.

"Works with me, but i promise you won't die."

"Whatever you say," I smile, hold on to my trolly and run at the wall not really sure what to expect. It was like the barrier wasn't even there. Ron comes up from behind me, "see i told you it didn't hurt. Saving wasn't even necessary." I smile and walk with him over to the train.

A/N- hope you like it please review!


End file.
